


Sleep Enzo

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Early Bird, Flirting, M/M, Partying, Sleep, Tired Cass, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Cass just wants to sleep.





	

Title: Sleep Enzo

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass

Characters: Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady 'Big Cass'

Summary: Cass just wants to sleep

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Cass groaned as he attempted to roll onto his side only to have a weight across his wide chest. He felt confused slightly before remembering how Enzo and Carmella went out drinking to celebrate her birthday. It was an quarter past 3 when Carmella called demanding Cass come get his drunk out of control boyfriend, Enzo. It took him almost an hour to drag Enzo upstairs their hotel of the week, having to stop every second for Enzo trying to strip Cass down for sex.

Snapping back to reality Cass noticed that Enzo was now nibbling on his chest. Groaning he shook part of his body awake to listen to the smaller man.

"What Enzo-" Cass began only to feel a warm tingle against his ear. "Get up." a soft voice whispered in his ear before nipping softly at it. Cass's eyes shot open, blinking a few times before they finally adjusted. Enzo smiled down at Cass as he moved his butt against the man's wide chest.

"Whatcha doing up there, baby boy? What time is it?" Cass asked, his voice still filled with sleep, making him sound husky. Enzo blushed as he began to fidget on top of the bigger male.

"10:56 and I wanted to wake you." Enzo whispered as a blush graced his cheeks, traveling straight to Cass groin. God did he love it when Enzo got so shy on him.

"Baby boy I'm tired." Cass said as he yawned ignoring his groin completely. His mind was too sleep deprived to think about sex right now even with Enzo

Enzo groaned dramatically m as he watched his boyfriend's eyes drop slowly. "Cass? Cass. Cass!" Enzo shouted.

Cass growled dangerously, keeping both eyes closed, still ignoring Enzo who groaned again and sighed. Enzo sat up straight still on Cass's chest, feeling it rising and falling underneath him. Muttering something about Cass disrespecting his

A few minutes passed before Enzo sighed again. "Cass." Enzo whispered "Mmh." Cass mumbled back "Wake up." he whispered.

Turning suddenly Enzo shrieked as he landed on the bed, as Cass crawled on top of him. Forcing him to submit underneath the bigger of the two. With that Cass rested. His body draped against Enzo keeping him underneath.

"Cass! I was trying to wake you up not let you sleep more." Enzo whined as he helplessly pushed at Cass's chest. Cass laughed at the attempt moving to pull the other deep into his chest.

"Just sleep baby boy." Cass ordered as he closed his eyes. Enzo rolled his eyes as he moved up an little burying his face into Cass's neck, kissing it softly. "Kay but you better know that I am a certified G, and a bonafide stud." he muttered. Big Cass nodded against the small man's shoulder agreeing him.


End file.
